Forbidden Love
by zhane17
Summary: Illicit love, that's how you call mine and Miku's relationship. I love her, she loves me, we love each other but we can never be together. We are forbidden to love each other. -Len / Full Summary Inside! :D [MikuxLen]
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa min'na! My first Vocaloid fanfiction! ^_^ Hope you like it... And onegai.. No bashing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

Sorry! My first language is not English so expect grammatical errors & wrong spellings!

Full Summary: Illicit love, that's how you call mine and Miku's relationship. I love her, she loves me, we love each other but we can never be together. We are forbidden to love each other. She is my teacher, and I'm her student. We never plan nor intended to walk into this wrong path, yes we can just turn back and forget that such thing ever happened , but I will never ever do that. I have already fallen for her, too deep that it tires me to even climb up. -Len

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Start of Everything**

_Len Kagamine_. That is the name of the foolish boy who hates going to school. Ever since he graduated elementary school he started to hate and curse the school. He wished that school never existed, why?

It's only because when he graduated elementary school (he's now in middle school), he was teased, insulted, **bullied**. And he hates it. He hates how others treat him. His mother tried convincing him to go to school, but still, Len decided to stay in their house, in his room. Even his twin sister, Rin Kagamine, his best bud is worried about him. She tried convincing him but Len would quickly decline and reasoned his middle school life.

His father? If it's his father he would probably go to school. Len has always loved his father. He is always there for him, whenever Len has a problem he would always listen to it and give him advice. But now.. His father, is gone. His father died because of an accident, and that day.. That day, when Len learned about his father's death. He had just locked his self in his room. He can't take it anymore, he was bullied, teased, insulted, and now what? His father died? It's like the Gods is punishing him, but what had he done that made the Gods make his life miserable? What did he do, a sin or what? Oh, yeah, he made a sin.. He stole and ate all of the cookies from the jar that Rin is saving for her field trip in elementary. Is that it? Is Rin's punishment for Len isn't enough?

One day in the Kagamine Residence...

"WHAT?!" Yelled a voice that filled the house. "Onii-chan*! Don't shout, the neighbors will get angry!" Yelled back a voice but more quieter (note: Rin calls Len Oniichan although they are twins and although she's 1minute more older | Why? Because Len acts more mature than Rin)

"Leave the neighbors! Why would you do that?!" Len half asks half yelled. "Don't worry nii-chan, you're not going to school and you don't have any classmates nor schoolmates..." Rin said while her eyes closed and her index finger is pointing to the roof. "What the hell is that? No classmate nor schoolmate, even school!" Len said with a confused look. "Let me explain first!" Rin yelled wacking her twin brother's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Len said rubbing the part of his head where Rin just smack him. "It only means... You'll have your **personal teacher**" Rin said ignoring his twin brother's comment.

"What?"

"Uh-uh, you're not allowed to decline my offer..."

"...What? What... Are... You... Saying?"

"I mean to say, you will have a personal teacher where she will go to your room and teach you!"

"WHAT?! Personal Teacher? Go to my room? And a SHE?!"

"Aye!"

"I decline!"

"Nu-uh, you are not allowed, mother agreed with my suggestion and the teacher is already waiting in the living room..." Rin said with a big grin on her face, but that grin means.. 'Ahahahaha, finally my poor onii-chan is going to study! Ohohohoho'. "Nanda?!"

"Greet her properly! Don't do anything bad to her, oniichan, or I will be your opponent!" Rin warned before leaving Len's room and head to the living room. Len sighed. 'Really, that idiot twin sister of mine.. I thought she understood me? Yes there will be no bully, but, a teacher just reminds me of school, classmates, schoolmates, BULLY!`

"Gah?! I'll just get rid of her, as quickly as possible!"

**RnR**

Len slowly opens the door of his room. He peeks, he saw Rin and his mom entertaining the guest... Len finally open the door more widely. Then all of them look at him. Len stared boredly at the teacher.

She smiled then said, "Hello I'm **Luka Megurine**, I'm going to be your teacher from now on, it's nice meeting you!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

End! Min'na gomenasai for wrong spelling and grammatical errors, I'm also not good at writing fanfictions so you might not like this fic. And yes this is a **MikuxLen** fanfiction! Please no bashing too, if you don't like the fic. Then please don't read this and just leave quietly.

It's ok to review and point out my mistakes but no bashing Onegai o! Also if you know Nurarihyon no Mago and a fan of RikuTsura you can read my other fics about them :3 ! ^_^ If it's short too gomen! I'll try a longer chapter next time! ^_^... And maybe, I won't be able to update faster because of many school activities so gomenasai again!

**RnR**! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those who have bothered reading my fic. XD And gomen for wasting your time if you don't like chapter 1, well if you don't then why are you reading chapter 2? XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid**

**Chapter 2 "She's not Qualified"**

Len's P.O.V.

"I'm **Luka Megurine**, I'm going to be your teacher from now on, it's nice meeting you!" She smiled. I snorted. Pink hair that reaches her waist, blue eyes, big chest, not bad.. But something is off... Her hair. Pink? Sheesh, how girly.

She also doesn't seem to be good at Math for obviously bringing all English book with the other subjects except Math. I smirk, she's easy to get rid off. "I'm Len Kagamine..." I said plainly.

My smirk widens I then said.. "You don't seem to be good at the subject Math?"

Her eyes widen and a blush is obvious in her face, blush of embarrassment, ne? "Onii-chan!" Yelled Rin. I chuckled, "Then why don't you teach me the subject Math, ne?" I said with a mischievous smile. She looks at me with a nervous expression.

"Ooh... S-sure " She said, it's obvious she's scared because' she's not good at the subject math. I then go in my room, indicating for her to also do the same. She nodded then head to my room. I smirk then closed the door of my room.

"That Oniichan of mine! Make sure you won't do anything to her!" I heard Rin shouted. I chuckled.

End of P.O.V.

**Len's room**

"S-so..." Luka said looking at the floor avoiding Len's gaze and smirk. "So, you should be teaching me now, ne? Where's the book? Your things?" Len said returning to his usual self. "Uh, I-it's here..." She said blushing...

...

...

...

"Aren't you going to sit?" After a few minutes of silence, Len finally decided to cut the awkward silence. "Ah yes.." Came her nervous reply. Len can't help but to smirk, really this woman...

"S-so we're going to start w-with this..." And she started to teach Len. Len really didn't care for what she is saying, he only nodded his head if she asks questions. He just stared at her, bored.

"Stop.." He said making Luka look at him with a confused look. "W-what?" Luka asked blushing. Len smirk, he then leans his face closer making Luka to move backwards and almost fall to her chair.

"You know, your beautiful (Len: A lie, she's not my type)... Why don't we hang out sometime?" I ask with a seductive tone making her blush harder. "K-Kagamine, stop this, I'm here to teach-" "I know... But you don't seem to hate nor dislike my offer, ne?" Len said with the same seductive voice. "K-Kagamine..."

"Hmm?"

"Uhh... Let's continue with our topic"

"No..."

"Yes..."

"No.."

"Kagamine stops this! I'm your sensei you should follow me!" Luka yelled standing up, but still, she's blushing hard. "And what if I don't?" Len tried challenging her, also standing up. "Ahh... I.. I will tell you mother about it!" She said looking down avoiding his gaze. "Oh no, you don't... You can't..." Len said grabbing her wrist. "W-wha?!"

Len smirk, "I'm a pervert you know, I can just rip your clothes off" Len said in her ear making her blush.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HENTAI!" Luka shouted, she can't take this student anymore, she then grab the books and her bag then smack it to Len but Len quickly dodge it. She then quickly open the door then run outside.

Rin then look at the teacher that is running away then to her twin brother. "Kagamine, Len!" Rin shouted and an aura surrounds her. "I'm ready for this.." Len muttered looking at his twin sister that is now looking at him angrily with a black aura surrounding her.

"Ara, ara... Rin don't be disappointed" Then they're mother suddenly join the conversation, placing her right arms to Rin's left shoulder, calming her. "And why okasan?! Why should I be?" Rin ask. Her mother then pats her head then said..

"You know we could always find another teacher. I also don't kind of like the woman, well, your brother's right, she doesn't seem to be good at the subject Math.." Their mother said. "Okasan, how did you know? Didn't you head to the kitchen to get some food when nii-chan came out?" Rin asks confuse. "Ohohohoho, it's not my fault to accidentally heard your conversation, ne?" She said. Then Rin giggled.

Len's P.O.V.

"You know we could always find another teacher. I also don't kind of like the woman, well, your brother's right, she doesn't seem to be good at the subject Math.." Okasan said. "What?! Find another teacher?! "Okasan, how did you know? Didn't you head to the kitchen to get some food when nii-chan came out?" Rin asks confuse. Wait am I a bystander here? "Ohohohoho, it's not my fault to accidentally heard your conversation, ne?" She said. Then Rin giggled. I smiled, this two really are childish.

"Hmhm... Nii-chan, smiling like a dork now! Don't forget that you still have my punishment!"

"Hick! I totally forgot!"

"Hehehehe!" Rin laugh evily. Oh no.. Not that again...

"Engine start.."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**~0~0~0~0~**

My eyes flutter open. I then tried to sit but failed for my body still hurts because of Rin's punishment. But really, where the hell did she get that **roadroller**? And why is 'kasan letting Rin use that dangerous thing?! I sighed, but... Rin's punishment is better than going to school, ne?

"Onii-chan!"

"Rin?" I look at her with an annoying look. "Knock before you enter!" I reminded.

"I have so—"

"What now? Don't tell me your punishment is still not over?"

"Ofcourse not! It's already over.. But!"

"But what? Another teacher, huh?"

"Exactly!"

"What?! No, no, no.. Rin your wasting your time and energy finding another teacher cuz' I'll just scare them so they'll never teach me again!" I reason, why won't she understand that I don't want to study?

"Yes, yes, yes, onii-chan! And this new teacher, for sure, will not be scared!" She said a wide smile plastered on her cute face. "Oh no my cute little twin sister.. This new teacher is what? Not good in the subject English, ne?"

"No, not that!"

"What?"

"... Oh, onii-chan, why? Why won't you move on?" I sighed. Really Rin, can't you understand.. I hate school, that's it, period, I won't change my mind anymore. I didn't voiced it out, I don't want to make her mad. I sighed, but really, why won't I move on? Yes I do hate being bullied, tease, insulted, but it already happend in the past. Past is past, I should just look forward and never look back if it hurts me. But I can't, and why? Why is that? It's just because I'm **weak**. I'm a coward, idiot, weak! I'm afraid that when I go to school, they will do the same thing. I'm scared that they will bully me again. Why? Why am I so weak? I hate myself for being weak, for being a coward, for being an idiot, and most of all.. For making Rin and okasan depress and sad. I hate myself for they're trying their hardest for me but what do I do? I just lock myself in my room like an idiot.

"-nii-chan! Onii-chan!"

I snap out of my thoughts when I heard Rin's voice. "Ahh, Rin.. Yeah, what are you talking about?" I ask, dumbfounded. "Onii-chan your not listening!" She smack my head, it hurts, why does she need to do it everytime I won't listen? "Well it's just that, your new teacher is good in all subject, she's beautiful, intelligent, she have a long beautiful hair, she's kind and lovely, and she's also good in singing!" She said. Her eyes sparkling.

"Is that really necessary?" I ask with a =_= face. But really, does she really need to describe her like she's going to be my girlfriend or what? "Ofcourse it is! And take note if you do anything to her your dead! She's good at martial arts too!" She warn.

"Oh right! You should also change now cuz' she'll come and visit here..." She said smiling. I smiled back, then she leave. When she closed the door my smile quickly turn into a frown. Geez, but really, new teacher, huh? But I can't help but to smile, Rin, although she's childish, you can rely her with your problems and even advice you.

I chuckled, I'm an idiot...

**End Of Chapter**

(*Sigh*) Finally finish chapter 2! Is it good or bad? Well, I think chapter 2 is... Not good T_T... BTW Gomenasai if I still had'nt let Miku enter this Chapter! But I'll try on the next chapter :D Thanks to those who have read my fic. Especially to those who review, follow, and fav. My fic. Sorry again if there's many grammatical errors and wrong spelling! :D Please wait patiently to the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello min'na! Here's Chapter 3.. Hope you guys/gals will like it! ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid but I wish I did T^T**

* * *

**Chapter 3 New Teacher ; Rin has a boyfriend?!**

Len's P.O.V.

After a quick bath, I quickly change my clothes, brush my hair, and tie it into a small ponytail. After preparing myself, I then go to the kitchen only to find okasan with a tray in her hands. I decided to help mother since I know she have many things to do that it feels like 24 hours isn't enough time to finish making it all but she's too awesome to even finish it before the day is over. I know mother is doing this for me and Rin and because of that, I always feel like I'm still in kindergarten for mother is still preparing food for us, doing anything just to give us a better life.

I then place the contents of the tray on the table, then put back the tray to its proper place. After that, I head to the living room and saw Rin talking on the phone. Who is she talking to? I wait for Rin to drop the phone. When she did I quickly ask her.

"Hey, Rin, who're you talking to?"

"Ah! Onii-chan, it's... It's the teacher!" She said with a cute smile. I smiled back, but a fake smile and I know that she knows that it's a fake smile. "You are not good at lying!" I yelled and point my index finger to Rin. "Eh? I-I'm not lying!" She denied with a blush. "Yes you are!" I yelled. "B-baka onii-chan!" She yelled and throw a pillow at me that she took in the sofa. She then goes to her room and lock it and I know it, she's blushing.

I head to the dining room then sit in my usual seat. "Hm, Len where's Rin?" Okasan ask while placing a bowl on the table. "Rin? Oh, she's in her room talking to her boyfriend.." I said with a smirk. "What?! BOYFRIEND?!"

"Yeah.."

"Baka onii-chan!" I heard Rin yelled and before I can look at her I was hit by a flying orange in my forehead, and it freaking hurts! "Ouch! What was that for?" I ask getting up for the flying orange just knock me down. "For telling 'kasan that I have a boyfriend!" She said with a pout then sat in her chair. "Don't you?" I ask challenging slash teasing her. "Okasan! Onii-chan is teasing me!"

"Why? Am I wrong?!"

She didn't reply instead she look down at her plate. I smirk "Oh, my cute little twin sister is growing up~!" I said and sang at the last part. "O-onii-chan!" She yelled then started chasing me which made me run away from her for I know she would totally smack or road-roller me.

**~RnR~**

I sat nervously on the sofa. Waiting for the clock to reach 12:00 pm. "3 minutes..." I muttered.

Why am I so nervous? Waiting for the clock? Why? I'm just waiting for the teacher, but why am I feeling nervous? It's not like I'm so eager to meet the teacher, it's just.. I.. I don't know. Oh man... I heard the door bell rang then Rin quickly made her way to the door. "Welcome!" I heard her greet the teacher.

I look down, entwining both of my hands. "She's here.." I muttered when I felt her presence. I slowly move my heads upward, tracing the shadows of the newcomer. Then it reaches her shoes, socks, mini skirt, Botton up-shirt, then her face. My eyes widen.

S-she's so... She's so b-beautiful... It's feels like... I just saw an angel. Her hair, it's so silky and thick. It's flowing like a river, I want to touch it, is it soft? And the color of it, so unusual, Teal. It's also tied into a pigtail. Her eyes, matching the color of her hair. Her eyes it's so beautiful, it looks so peaceful and whenever I look at her eyes, it's twinkling! Her skin is white and it looks so soft. Her lips, it also looks soft... And wait, she's wearing a lipstick, ne? Or is she not?

"Hello.." I snap out of my thoughts when I heard her voice. It sounded bell to my ears. It's feels like an angel is whispering in my ear. I want to hear her more. "Uh- uh, H-hi.." Sucks! I suck! Why the hell did I stutter? For sure, she will think of me that I'm a jerk now..

She giggled. Wow, it's so cute. I want to hear it again, but if I said it out loud, she would think of me that I'm an idiot. "I'm Miku Hatsune, I will be your teacher from now on! I hope we get along well!" She smiled at me. I feel my face heating up. Her smile.. I want to stare at it forever. "Uh, hi.. M-my name is, L-Len Kagamine... Y-yeah, I hope we g-get a-along well..." I stuttered looking down to hide my blushing face.

"Hmm! Onii-chan~!" I heard Rin, I look at her with a confused look and she gave me a teasing look. "Thinking of your new teacher, ne?" She whispered making me blush harder. "S-shut up!"

"Ohohoho, I'm glad I pick her as a teacher! You even said 'I hope we g-get a-along well' Ohohohohoho!" She said with a poker face and she also mimics my voice at the "I hope we g-get a-along well" part.

"Oh, that's right! You can sit here Hatsune-San! I'll leave the two of you here so you two can know each other more..." Rin said with the same poker face. She then goes upstairs, when I heard the slam of a door, I quickly accused that it's Rin's door. She's probably locking the door of her room to talk to her boyfriend privately. She's lucky that okasan is not here.

"Hmm, so Kagamine Len?" I heard the angel before and I quickly turn to see her. "Yes?!" I said. She smiled "Like what your twin sister said, I want to know more about you.." She said. Know more about me?! K-know? S-seriously? Doki doki doki doki what the hell is that sound? And why do I feel butterflies in my stomach?

"Kagamine?"

"Ahh! Right! Yeah!"

"*giggle* You're so funny.." She smiled. I smiled back and a blush is obvious in my face, maybe I look like a dork now. Her smile turned into a worried face. Before I knew it, she gets her face nearer to mine and place her right hand to my forehead. I blush harder. "Are you ok? Your face is all red.. Do you have a fever?" Oh my god. Why does it feel like the whole world had just stopped.

Doki Doki Doki

Wha-?! That sound again? And what the hell is those stupid butterflies doing 'again' in my stomach? B-but, something's for sure, I-I don't want this to end.

"Well?" She snaps me out of my thought making me jerk. "AH! Right! Yes, I-I'm alright!" I said (almost yelled). "I see~ Well... Um, I heard you don't like going to school because you-your bullied?" She said making my eyes widen.

I then look down, the shadows of my bangs covering my eyes. I completely forgot, I shouldn't be thinking of her in a wrong way. She's a teacher, going to be my teacher. Teacher that reminds me of the school that made me suffer. B-But, why the hell did she know? Geez, I'm such an idiot, of course it's from the big-mouthed Rin or maybe, from okasan? But still! They should have just zip their mouth! Why the hell did they have to tell it to the angel?

"I-I'm sorry!" Her angelic voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look at her confused. "Huh? W-why?" I ask. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring the topic up! F-forgive me.." She said looking down at her hands that is fiddling her skirt. I chuckled. How childish, so cute.

She looks at me then gave me a puzzled look. "It's ok!" I grin, it's a lie, I'm not really ok... After looking at me for almost 10 minutes but it's really just 3 minutes (something like that!) She finally gave me one of her beautiful smiles. Her angelic beautiful smile that made my heart race and made that annoying sound from before, made butterflies in my stomach, made my face heat up. Now I know why the hell is my heart making that sound and why is it racing, where the butterflies from my stomach come from, why is my face heating like a steam. Now I know...

Oh god, I think I like my new teacher...

**End of Chapter**

* * *

End! Len, Love at first sight, ne? XD Anyway.. I think, like chapter 2, it's also not good T^T The characters are so OOC. Gomenasai if it's not good and if there are many grammatical errors and wrong spelling. Again, it's ok to point out my mistake, you can PM me and I will quickly correct it.

Rin x ? .. Who do you think should I pair up with Rin? Review! And Of course except Len!

**RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics_ - thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Len stared awkwardly at his new teacher, Hatsune Miku. Though he admits that he likes her still his hatred towards the school never subsides. Yes, he still hates and curse the school and it will never change. He might like his new teacher but that doesn't mean he will change... Right?

Miku on the other hand can't help but to feel a little bit uncomfortable. She's not used to Len's... Err... Um... Weird stares..? She doesn't know what the hell is it called but she knew that it's making her uncomfortable. Miku is really not used to boys. Yes, she's a teacher, she teaches young man and woman to help them with their knowledge for their future... But she is still not used to boys.. She thinks that boys are weird. Starting with their looks, tastes, personality... They're weird! They are weird creatures!

To tell you honestly Miku had never ever truly love anyone. Well, yeah, she already has a boyfriend before.. She just don't put love/relationship first on her top 10 priority lists. Love will always be at the end of the list. To her, love is just a distraction.

Miku admits that Len is a good looking fine young man. He has a really beautiful blonde hair that is tied into a high ponytail! Also he has a lean and firm body. But what Miku likes the most about him, is his eyes. His cerulean blue eyes. If only he goes to school, he sure will have many fan girls flocking behind him, claiming him as theirs when in fact Len don't even know them nor he would bother to know any of them... If only...

_"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~ ..."_

Miku and Len, both jerks when they heard a ringing phone. Miku slightly blushes knowing that it's her phone that is ringing with it's weird "World is Mine" song. "Ah.. That is my phone.. Ha-ha. If you will excuse –-"

"Ah, yeah! S-sure.. Take your time"

Miku then stood up, walking a little farther from Len to talk privately, her back facing Len. Len took the chance to look at Miku's back. It's not like he's a pervert or anything he just find it fun looking at her – well he likes her, right? So he likes to look at her..._ That doesn't make sense!_ Len thought angrily. He is right! That doesn't make any sense! He does look like a pervert!

Miku finally put her phone into her skirt's pouch turning to face Len which made Len flinch and blush like an idiot. "Kagamine it's really nice talking to you and I hope that I can know more about you.. But, you see... Err... I have some important things to do that will take a very long time to do and needs to be finished immediately.. So I guess I need to go.." She said giving Len one of her beautiful smiles. _Eh? Leave? She's going to leave, already?_

"Y-yeah... I-it's nice meeting you..." Len smiled weakly. Miku – for the last time, said goodbye then hurriedly leave the Kagamine household. Len's smile quickly turns into a frown, _She left hurriedly.. What if she's scared of me? What if she thinks that I am a weirdo who hates going to school? What if she dislikes me? What if she hates me?_ Questions swirled around Len's mind making him upset and depressed.

He said it earlier, yeah he likes her. Len likes her, but he doesn't love her. Len will never love her. He knows that he is just fascinated by her angelic-appearance and kind personality. Len will never love Miku, right? Or Len has already fallen in love with her and he is just denying it? He doesn't know. And he don't want to.

Len heaves a sigh, he just met her and she's already giving him problems. What more if he knows her better?

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Gomenasai min'na if I hadn't updated for a long time! We have many many school activities and we lost our internet connection for almost two weeks! That sucks! T_T... To tell you honestly, I don't really know what to write next... Lack of inspiration, I guess? Q_Q I suck! I'm lazy! T^T

BTW Thanks to those who review and follow and favorite Forbidden Love! ^_^

My first language is not English so expect grammatical errors and wrong spelling! ^_^ I don't have a beta! Haha~

Also thanks to my close friends/classmates who have helped me and supported me in writing this fanfiction and my other fanfictions! Arigato Gozamaisu!

I'm thinking of Mikuo as Rin's partner, but I'm liking the ReixRin couple... What do you think?

**Review!**


End file.
